


crescent marks and rattled bones

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hate Sex, It's also verging on, Rough Sex, but there's also a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t even ask me where this smut came from. It was on my mind ALL day. It’s smut, obviously, a bit angsty but my muses wanted me to tone it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crescent marks and rattled bones

Unspoken words fell from their lips with every raspy exhale. The creases in their foreheads brushed against each other, the way their lips would have brushed if they _could_ kiss. She clung to his shoulders, fingers biting into his skin, leaving red, crescent mark shapes in their wake. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, ankles crossed, as she drew him in deeper.

There was anger in the way they fucked. The way his hook had scraped her hip, leaving marks she’d have to put ointment on when they were through. She hated to say it – but she loved it. The edge of anger, the frustration – aimed at each other, at the world, at fate for constantly throwing _something_ in their way.

 _This_ had been a long time coming. A moment to act on everything they wanted to, despite the forces that always stood in their way. In a matter of seconds a heated moment of Emma yelling at him for choosing not to tell her about the curse turned into them practically tearing each other’s clothes off in a desperate attempt to make the other pay.

Everything he could give, she could dole back equally in return. He fucked her raw and she left crimson marks on his neck, from where her lips had taken their toll on his pale skin. He couldn’t let his lips touch hers, but there was no part of the curse that forbade her lips from trailing over every bare patch of skin at her advantage.

His fingers were wound tightly in her hair as she collapsed to his chest, a heap of tired limbs and heavy breathing. She knew they couldn’t stay like this – they couldn’t deny the words they never spoke today. This wasn’t like the kiss; this wasn’t something _she_ could walk away from. She’d taken this bull by the horns and ridden it until she was bruised and sated.

Somewhere on the other side of the station her cellphone was ringing. She groaned as she lifted her head from its surprisingly comfortable spot on his chest, looking across the room. “It’s probably David.” She pushed herself off of him, wincing as she rose to her feet.

“Better get it before your father thinks I’ve gone rogue and done something dastardly to you.” She could practically _hear_ the smug grin on his face, the same way that she was aware of the fact that his eyes were on her hips as she made a point of swaying them as she walked across the station to retrieve her phone.

Emma turned on her heels, shooting Killian a silencing look, “Hey, what’s up David?” She tried to keep her voice even, unaffected – despite the fact that she was standing in the middle of the station, completely naked with a pirate laid out on the floor a few feet away from her. “Everything’s fine.” Emma confirmed, both thankful and frustrated that her father had called to check up on her. “See you later.” She checked twice to make sure she’d actually hung the phone up before she tucked it back into her pant pocket.

“Ah, I was right.” Killian propped himself up with his elbows, “Had he called to make certain I hadn’t done something _terrible_ to you.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “That’s exactly what he called for.” She said dryly. “He called to ask if you’d fucked me and stolen my magic, obviously.”

“Figured as much.” He retorted, meeting her tone-for-tone. “It’s quite remarkable how those two can forgive Rumplestiltskin and the _Evil Queen_ so easily. Yet I do something, with genuinely good intentions and they act as though I’m aimed and ready to kill all of you.”

She hung her head as she moved to sit beside him, her hip pressed against his. “Sometimes their own good intentions are misguided.” Emma explained, rubbing her hands together with a heavy sigh. “I haven’t quite figured out why Mary Margaret wanted me with Neal – someone who… well, _never_ had my best interest at heart, but seem so adamant against someone who came back for me despite all odds.”

He tensed beside her, “I don’t _know_ sent me.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Emma told him, her hand smoothing over the top of his thigh. “All that matters is that you got me here and this is where I need to be.” Her gaze flickered to his lips, before she turned to look away – knowing that she didn’t need to be playing with that temptation.

“Well, luckily for _them_ , I enjoy a challenge.” He tilted his chin upwards, looking down at her through his dark lashes, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Emma said, biting down on her bottom lip before she rose to her feet, not looking back at him – if he wanted a _challenge_ , she could continue to be one. “We need to head back over to the Inn, apparently we’re having another meeting.”

Killian snorted, “Well, let’s hope no one comments on the rather large mark you’ve left on my neck.” He commented, rubbing at his collarbone where she’d left a sizably dark crimson mark.

“Oh, did I do that?” Emma said innocently as she pulled her jeans on, watching him with rapt interest as he stood up. It hadn’t quite hit her that she’d been with him – that she knew what he looked like in the heat of the moment, the way he shouted her name as his release hit and he thrust home hard enough to rattle her bones. Those were images that weren’t going _anywhere_. She had assumed she’d feel guilty, that she’d made a mistake, but now she was fully aware that _this_ was not a onetime thing.


End file.
